everyone's fool
by kokorodragon
Summary: yeah, "Not mine to kill" didn't go so well, so here's another sasuXsakuXitachi. S: sakura is tired of being the wekest, so she decides to take a mission on her own, chaos and curruption occur. warning..ooc-ness...
1. back to front

**everyone's fool **

kokoro: ...never thought i'd see the day i'd try another attempt at a sasuXsakuXitachi fic... 

plz no flames on ooc-ness ans spelling ^-^;; 

===== 

sakura POV 

I am so weak. Everyone has to save their butts off for me. Sasuke kun is always ignoring me, but at the same time he does his best for me too. Naruto as well, at first I couldn't believe it but, Naruto fought Garaa and defeated him partly for me. To save me. I gained some respect for Naruto that day. Everytime I remember though, I know, even Naruto is more powerful than me. Lee san also protects me, I feel happy in a way...but. 

Right after the third Chunnin test, right after I fought Ino..a girl I suspected from that was from another village came up to me and said, "I can't believe you and Ino got a tie..I didn't know you were weak.." Of course Ino overheard her and we noth gianed up on the poor girl. 

I must admit, she was right. Ino chan isn't weak, but I spent countless times drooling over Sasuke kun then training, maybe I should train. Not to get Sasuke's attention...but to defeat Ino. I made a promise to her when I told her we were rivals..I'm not going to lose to her. 

I giggled, this was going to be intresting, wonder how long i'll last. I can't get that additude though. Today, I made my choice, and I won't turn back! I packed all my daggers and rushed out the door. I didn't see why to rush, since Kakashi sensei was going to be late anyways... 

When I got there, only Naruto and Sasuke were early...which was odd. Naruto usually comes after me. 

"Ohayo!!!" I yelled happily. They both stared me strangly. 

"Ohayo..to Sasuke?" Naruto asked. I guess it was because I usually only said that to Sasuke and not Naruto. I shrugged then went and sat next to Sasuke kun...i'm not making my choice yet you know. 

Naruto shrugged then yelled, "Ohayo Sakura chan!!!" and glomped me. Ah well, I won't kill him..yet. 

"..Naruto..." I clenched my fists. I still have my pride you know. 

"Baka!!!" Bam went the kitsune. 

I smirked and did a victory sign over naruto's "body". I heard Sasuke sigh. I love it how he acts so cool. 

"Yo, ohayho." I turned my head around to the voice we all know too well. 

"Kakashi sensei!! Your late!!!!" I started my usual rantings..never gets old though. 

Naruto backed me up like everyday. I was happy though, at least I know _someone's_ listening. I wish Sasuke kun would back me up..that would be a litto scary though. O well! Wait, must not get sidetracked...here it goes.. 

"Uhm..Kakashi sensei?" I asked. 

"Hm? Need something Sakura?" He asked me back. 

"Uhm...can I have participate in this..? It says I have to have my sensei to sign it." I handed him the flyer that I crumpled up in my pocket. 

He took it and I could see a slight frown underneath his mask. "Sakura? Are you sure? This mission is optional and.." 

"And I want to do it! This flyer is posted all around my neighborhood and I just can't go ignoring it..." I argued back at him, he doesn't think I can handle it? 

"Anosa, anosa(A/N: haha, couldn't resist, i'll lay off the jap. for a while..). Let me see," Naruto said suddenly appearing out of nowhere. 

He looked it over and double checked then I said to him, "It in kanji Naruto..." He looked at me and then said. 

"That's why!!" I whacked him on the head and Sasuke kun took the paper. 

Sasuke kun started to read it out loud, god I love his voice. "Genin wanted, mission: Deliever. Will be paid generously." 

"See, it's good!" I said over to Kakashi sensei. 

"Read the next paragraph Sasuke." Kakashi told Sasuke kun. 

"Will be travling through...The Cave of Silence, The rivers of Sorrow, Sand Village.." Sasuke paused after reading that part but continued on, "..and the Forest of unwanted." 

"...Where do they come up with these freaky names?" Naruto asked. Nobody answered though. 

"Sakura.." I heard Sasuke say to me. 

"H-Hai?" I asked happily, was he worried about me? 

"Give up, you can never acomplish this mission." 

My heart sanked right there. Were they all mocking me?! 

"He's right Sakura, your the weakest, no offense." Kakashi sided. 

"Don't worry Sakura chan! Leave all the fighting stuff to me!!" Naruto yelled in my face. 

..they all thought I was weak. They all thought that I couldn't handle this...I didn't know what came over me, but I suddenly found myself yelling at all of them, including Sasuke kun. 

"You think I can't do it huh?! Well, I'll show you! I'll sjow all of you! There's more to this Flower field than cherry blossoms(A/N: ahahahah I couldn't resist. puns baybee, puns.)!!" 

"Sakura, you misunderstanding.." Kakashi sensei said to me. 

"Then what are you saying?!" I asked him. 

He was silent for a while, they all were. I did a smirk and gave the flyer to Kakashi sensei. "Sign it." I demanded. 

It took him a good thirty seconds to forfieth. I won..I'm going on my first mission alone. 

..I won't lose to you Ino. 

**Sasuke's POV**

We all watched Sakura leave. Just what was she trying to prove? Whatever it is, it's none of my concern. My only concern is my brother, and nothing else..but, I can't help thinking why Sakura would do such a stupid thing...(A.n: ...god Sasuke's POV is hard to write...) 

**Naruto's POV**

WAAAAH!! sAKURA CHAN IS LEAVING US!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! 

**Kakashi's POV**

So, Sakura has finally decided to make herself stronger huh? I can't help thinking somethings going to go wrong though...Oh well, I hope you learn something out of this..Sakura. 

========== 

**Kokoro: Srry, I just love using those freakign Japanese terms!! haha, i am part of it after all..by ever so litto. So anywho **

Ohayo= good morning. 

I was going to put the names of the places in jap. but i had to strain myself to do so..haha. 


	2. love to hate

**kokoro: thanks to you ppl who reviewed!! ^_________^ **

dun own naruto!! waah!! T_T 

====== 

third person's POV 

"Tsudande sama?" Sakura asked as she walked into Hokage's room. 

Tsudande was fiercely trying to stamp papers, organizeing jutsu, sue Jiraya(sp) for writing "Icha Icha Paradise... 

"Yeah?" She asked with her voice frustarted. 

Saukra gulped and handed her the signed flyers. Hands trembling. Tsudande looked up from her "busy" work and took the paper. 

"You really want to do this task Sakura?" 

"Of course! I'm tired of everyone having to protect me!" Sakura yelled. 

Tsudande smirked._'So finally, she sees the light. Us women, or girls, need to learn to fight for ourselves'_ Tsudande then said, "Very well Sakura. I want to give you this before you leave though." 

"Eh?" Sakura asked. 

Tsudande got up from her desk and went to a big bookcase. Leaning on a ladder, she climbed up and reached a small scroll. Then she threw it over to Sakura. Who snezzed when she caught it because of the dust on it. Tsudande smirked and she leaned against the ladder. 

Sakura whiped the dust off the scroll then asked Tsudande, "Is..is this?" 

"Yup, it's a forbidden jutsu, don't open yet though." 

"When do I..?" 

Tsudande then smiled, "I want you to open it and learn it when your in deep trouble and I mean deep trouble. This is a hard and terrible jutsu Sakura. So only for emergency okay?" Tsudande put her index finger in front of her mnouth and winked. 

"..but..me?!" Sakura asked dibelieveing. 

"Heh, your a smart girl I can trust you. Besides, reports from Kakashi says you can control your Chakura well. So, no troubles. Now for the thing you'll deliever..." Tsudande slid the ladder and reached up higher to something in a small pouch, again throwing it to Sakura. 

"Don't tell me, this is Forgotten Metal right?" Sakura asked swinging the pouch playfully. 

Tsudande did a heartly laugh then said, "My, someone did their homework. Anyways, your guess was right. It is forgotten metal. It's extremely light and strong. Really dangerous if used for battle. What the person we're delievering it needs it for is.." 

"Is.." Sakura motioned Tsudande to go on. 

"Well, in truth, the Forgotten metal is pretty useless, although being extremely great in battle..." 

"It has a side effect." 

"Yup, it can take a lot of your energy." 

"Without feeling pain from how light the metal is.." 

"They fight for an extremely long time." 

"..meaning using most of their strength without knowing it." 

"Until it's too late." Tsudande finished. 

"So what?" Asked Sakura. 

"Simple, although having seriuos side effects, they can melt it to becaome medicene." 

"I never knew it was that "convienent"." Sakura said while looking over in the bag. 

"Yes well, pack up all your things and then fill this form, then just when your about to leave, put this in your mail slot. I'll pick it up later." Tsudande said handing Sakura the slip. 

Sakura took the slip and smiled._'Just you all watch, i'm going to show you all.'_

--at the gate--- 

Sasuke stood there with Naruto. They were both waiting for Sakura. Both felt extremely guilty, only Naruto showed that though... 

"WAAHH!!! SAKURA CHAN!!!" Naruto cried. 

"She's not here yet you dope." Sasuke said over to Naruto. 

"Ne, Sasuke. Don't you think she's changed a little over this one year?" Naruto asked. 

"Why ask this all of the sudden?" Sasuke asked his companion. Not that he really cared. 

"I mean, do you think she still loves team seven? This may sound stupid, but when I look over to her nowaday, her eyes seem so sad.." 

Sasuke looked over at Naruto._'Since when did he become serious?'_

"..and then when we're on missions, I realize Sakura's getting hurt more and more." Naruto said. 

"That just means that she needs to train more." Sasuke said dryly. 

"No! That's not it, Sakura just trying to be strong.." Naruto said. 

Sasuke fell silent. Sakura? Strong? Those two did not fit. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Came a voice. 

"SAKURA CHAN!!! DON'T GOOOOOOOO!!!" Naruto yelled as he hugged the surprised Sakura. 

"..." Sakura didn't answer but gave him a pat on the head....then she pushed him. "I'm going Naruto, wether you like it or not." 

"Sakura chan.." 

Sakura ex haled deeply then said, "I want to do this alone Naruto, I want to acomplish this alone." 

"Don't be stupid." Sasuke said, making Sakura look over to him. 

"..." Sakura was speechless. 

"Your too weak for this." Sasuke replied dryly. 

"...no i'm not.." Sakura said. 

"Yes you are and you know it." Sasuke countered. 

"Just you wait, you always tell me to go train. Well, guess what i'm doing? So please, just move so I can go..." Sakura mumbled. 

Sasuke was silent again after that. "Fine, go, you won't survive three days in there." 

"Sasuke, stop it!" Naruto yelled. 

"...yes I will.." Sakura said. 

"Che," Sasuke leaned against the wall. "What ever you say." 

Sakura eyes shot opened and her hand made contact with Sasuke's cheek. Everyone was pretty speechless after that. 

"Baka! I expect at least some respect form you! Why can't you ever understand?!" Sakura took her bag and ran. 

"..Sasuke you idiot." Naruto said as he watched Sasuke stand there and stare at the gates. 

Sasuke looked over to Naruto and glared at him, then left._'She really hit me, maybe she really can. No, fine Sakura play it your way. I'll just be there and when you finally realize your mistake. I'll be there.'_ Sasuke smirked, he was going to make Sakura pay dearly for giveing him that slap(A/N: no worries, he's a litto[a lot] ooc but have no fear, there will be some SasuXsaku moments). 

--Sakura--- 

Sakura was extremely angry with Sasuke, she didn't think he could stoop so low. 

"Fine Sasuke kun, from this day foreword...i'll forget I ever loved you." Sakura vowed, now she said her word and wasn't going back. 

Kakashi hid from the trees and watched his student, he took a deep sigh and whispered to himslef, "But Sakura, you should know, you can't stop loving someone just like that.." 

Meanwhile, a shadow lurked about watching the pink haired girl. Smirking as he saw her slap Sasuke, smiling when he saw the pouch she was carrying. Now all he had to do is kill her, and all will be fine. 

===== 

**kokoro: ...so..tired...must..sleep!! T_T **


	3. forbidden to not

**kokoro: .:yawn:. that was a good sleep, okay, back to work!!! .:starts to type:. **

i dun own naruto, if I did i wouldn't be typing fanfics....no da. 

====== 

third person's OV 

Sasuke packed all his daggers, short, shirts, etc. in his bag. He smirked while doing this. Sasuke was going to make Sakura realize her mistake by watching her in the woods. Then when she's in trouble he'll rescue her and there you go. It would be come back. 

"Sasuke...are you serious?" 

Sasuke looked at his door and saw Naruto, carrying his dry cup 'o ramen. 

"Aa." Sasuke picked up his bag and headed towards the door then looked over to Naruto and said, "The hot water is by the sink." 

Naruto did a yelp for joy and ran to the sink. Sasuke signed and left, when Naruto heard the door shut he turned to only face air. 

"I hope Sakura chan will be alright.." Naruto said then he felt something on his hands...something hot.. "CRAP!!! IT'S OVERFLOWING!!!" Naruto quickly went to fix his ramen disaster. 

--Sakura--- 

Sakura closed the lid on her water bottle, after filling it up at a river nearby, she decided to go for one more mile, then camp. She looked around, it was really quiet out there. 

"..too quiet..." Sakura mumbled chewing the water bottle cap. 

Suddenlt two kunais came flying at her, Sakura barely had time to dodge it, but, well, she did(A/N: fight scenes suck, gomen nasai..). Sakura immediately took out a kunai and waited for the next strike. Of course it came, along with fish wire. Sakura saw the glint on the fish wire and cut it, then another came._'Double traps'_ Sakura thoguht she needed a way to get to the source, but everytime she'd destroy one, another came._'At this rate i'll die..'_. Sakura then held up her hands to do "Replacement jutsu" putting a log in her place she ran to the source, it was very similar to her fight with Zaku. Then when she finally got to the person she threw some more daggers to divert his attention. Then threw some more to lock him to a tree. Sakura took her last Kunai in her hands. She put it to the his throst, tembling._'I never killed a person before..'_ Sakura thought. She just couldn't do it. 

"What's wrong? Are you a ninja? Kill me then.." The guy smirked. 

"Shut up! Don't underestimate me!" Sakura brought down the kunai, blood went to her face and hands. She stared down at the person, it was a genin, not from her village though. She stared at hger hands. She did it, she killed someone. Sakura ran to the river imediately and washed her hands and face. 

Sakura cried as she did this it really hurt for her. "I can't believe...I really killed-" Sakura stopped short. She looked around and looked back to the body. It wasn't there. 

Sakura's eye's widened then felt a kunai to her throat. "Did you have fun playing with my genjutsu?" It asked in a cold voice. 

By the voice, it was obviously a guy. Sakura quickly tried to form a plan. _'The scroll Tsudande San gave me! I never expected to use it so soon though..'_ Sakura made up her mind and bit the guy's wrist to make him let go, then she took out the scroll, she ran away, and as she did so she scanned the scroll. _'This forbidden jutsu..it's..!'_ Sakura didn't have time to think soon the guy that she ran away from got in front of her. 

"Give up.." He said. 

"No way!!! I won't be killed on my first assignment alone!!" Saukra but her thumb and ran it across the scroll. Soon, leaves started to surround her. _'I was right, this is Comanding Jutsu'_ Sakura used her hands to perform a seal, it was a little like Garaa's sand, but her's was leaves and wasn't that strong. 

Sakura gathered the leaves around the guy and soon he lost conscience. 

"The smell, of these leaves, I can control that too?" Sakura asked her self, soon the fallen leaves went to the ground and suddenly Sakura felt pain on her right arm. She looked over and saw a seal, the shape of Konoha's mark. This meant she can use it anytime as long as there were leaves or plants there. 

Sasuke watched from the trees smirking he thought how easily he could defeat the guy, and Sakura had to go far as to use a forbidden jutsu. 

"I should train first before going into the Cave of Silence.." Sakura said as she went over to her Camp. Sasuke signed, he better go off and get some food. _'It's best if I camp half a mile away from her.'_ Sasuke thought. 

When Sasuke left Sakura soon fell asleep. Her sleep didn't last long though..soon a dark figure fell over her and Sakura onconsciencly felt his presence and slapped him. 

Sakura drowzly opened her eyes and heard the stranger cuss a string of words. "Who are you?!" She imediately asked. 

The stranger looked up, he had his hair tied back..and her two sharigan eyes... 

===== 

r e a d a n d r e v i e w 


	4. real to fake

**gawd..i am seriously on writers block here, i spent all night trying to think of something and all i have is this, so don't expect much...BTW, itachi may be a litto ooc. **

===== 

third person's POV 

"I'll ask again, who are you?!" Sakura asked the stranger(A/N: why am I saying that? we already know who he is.. XD). 

He looked up and stared at Sakura dead in the eye. Before he put her through his illusion though he just asked her dryly, "Do you have Forgotten Stone?" 

Sakura immediately put her hands protectivly over her pocket. "W-why?" She said. She never met anyone like him before(A/N: well it's true! pay attention to the manga and you'll notice Sakura never really meets Itachi..er..the stranger XD). 

"Not like you'll live to find out." He said coldly to her. 

Sakura frowned. She hadn't even made one day into her mission and this happened. "Then, if you can't tell me that..then who are you?" 

The stranger frowned and got out of the shadows, where you were able to see his eyes. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out._'Sharigan eyes?! That must mean he's part of the Uchiha Clan..but weren't they all wiped out?'_ Sakura heard the Uchiha step further to Sakura. She didn't dare look into his eyes, she heard rumors about him, from Kakashi. He told her, that if she ever met another Uchiha besides Sasuke, was to never look at them in the eye. 

"Uchiha Itachi," The stranger said, "One of the last two survivors of the Uchiha Clan." 

[Note: I don't think Sakura has ever known which person killed the Uchiha Clan, mainly b-cuz Sasuke doesn't tell her. Okay? okay.] 

"Then, why are you after the Forgotten Stone?" Sakura asked still protecting her little pocket. 

"I don't want it, i'm just preventing it from being delievered." Itachi said over to Sakura, he was now standing right over her. 

_'Okay, toooo close, back away!'_ Sakura's inner self yelled to her. 

"Just give it to me, and you won't get hurt." Itachi whispered to Sakura. 

"N-No way! I'm not going to back out from my mission!" Sakura yelled she jumped back from Itachi and held up her bandaged right arm. Undoing the bandages, the Konoha marked showed and she formed her hands into a jutsu. 

"A forbidden jutsu? I didn't know gennins could learn that, much less you." Itachi taunted. 

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled still performing the long jutsu. "I'll show you, i'll show everyone! I'm, not, weak!" Leaves flew around Sakura. Like a whirlwind ready to blow. 

Itachi covered his nose. "Damn, that's a strong smell." 

Sakura pointed her index finger to Itachi and the leaves flew towards him. He swiftly moved over to his right. Of course, he noticed Sakura was doing her best to avoid eye contact. He smirked and reappered right behind her. 

Sakura letting her instincts take over her, turned around and came eye to eye with Itachi. 

"Now you'll experience 2 days of torture." Itachi said. 

Sakura blacked out, and was in her tortured mind... 

_'Eeeya! It hurts!' Sakura yelled inside her mind. She was crying and blood was stained on her shirts. Another whip and Sakura yelled another cry. 'Why...'_

--Itachi--- 

Itachi laid Sakura body near the river, after the Sharigan eye put the illusion on her, she blacked out. Itachi searched through all her bags but couldn't find it. 

"..I have the stone, but the scroll.." Itachi was trying to find the scroll Sakura had learned the Commanding Jutsu from. Seeing how it could be in some convienence in the future, plus it was perfect for using in the upcoming dangers in the Forest of Unwanted. 

"It must've been burnt right after she activated it." Itachi said. 

"Erhm.." Sakura said in her sleep. Itachi turned and looked at her. 

"It seems I have to keep her alive, just for that..." Itachi said. He looked in the river, the Illusion was finished a long time ago. 

"Che, now I have to travel with this wekling?" Itachi said in frustration. 

"I AM NOT WEAK!" Sakura yelled imediately waking from her slumber. 

Itachi stared wide eyed at Sakura, wondering how she could've heard him. 

Sakura gasped at Itachi and reached to her pocket. 

"No worries, I didn't take it." Itachi said motioning Sakura to calm down. 

"What do you want?!" Sakura yelled pulling out a kunai. 

Itachi sweatdropped._'I just want to take that damn rock, and throw it away so that that guy could never get it...'_Itachi thought. He knew if he ever said that, she wouldn't agree with him. 

"...I didn't know if you were uhm..on the same side as me.." Itachi mumbled. _'This sounds so lame'_

"Oh, so you know the guy that needs this?" Sakura asked. 

_'Thank god she's an idiot'_Itachi thought, then said, "Yeah, he's my grandpa, so..." 

"But..your part of the Uchiha Clan, and earlier you said there were only two left.." Sakura said. 

"I meant grandpa, as in I was adopted." Itachi said. 

"Oh! Okay!" 

Itachi mentally thanked his stars he fooled her. 

"Waah, now I'm not tired anymore, we'd better go off right now." Sakura said then grabbed her belongings and ran. Itachi signed._'People today are so hyperactive..'_Itachi stopped and looked at a certain area of trees._'So little brother, your here huh? I can't have you spoiling things for me. I'll have to put a genjutsu up for a while.'_Itachi quickly did some movement with his hands then ran to follow Sakura. 

--Sasuke--- 

Sasuke watched Sakura as she slept in her blankets. Then he looked up to the sky. 

"The sun's been up for almost an hour already, I never knew Sakura was such a-" Sasuke stopped, he looked over to Sakura again. 

"That movement, it was as if there was a glitch.." Sasuke closed his eyes and activated Sharigan eyes. His eyes widened when he saw what was in front of him. 

"Genjutsu?! Did she sense me, no, this genjutsu is too advanced.." Sasuke eyes widened even more when he realized the circumstances. "I'll have to go get her.." Sasuke thinking of the only place anyone copuld've went. When Sakura went through the woods out of Konoha, she went Sloppily, and wouldn't be able to retrace her steps. "Meaning..The Cave of Silence." Sasuke jupmed from the bushes and raced to the path. 

--Sakura-- 

"So your name is.." Itachi asked motioning her to say her name. 

"Sakura." Sakura said happily. 

"Aa." Itachi looked ahead of him, there it was. The Cave of Silence. 

"It looks huge.." Sakura said. 

Itachi just shrugged and went inside, Sakura just followed. 

--hour later--- 

"How long have we been walking?" Sakura whined. 

Itachi didn't answer and just kept walking. Sakura ex-haled deeply. Itachi was not the kind to talk too._'Reminds me of Sasuke...'_ Sakura thought. 

"Hey, why don't we play a game?" Sakura asked Itachi. 

"Hm?" Itachi looked at her with a questioned face. 

"It's called "Connection"." Sakura said. Itachi just nodded as Sakura told him the rules. 

--another hour--- 

"Uhm...Ramen." Itachi said. 

"Naruto!" Sakura giggled and countered him. 

"Swirls." 

"Erhm..ocean!" 

"Cold." 

"..Sasuke.." Sakuira mumbled. 

Itachi looked over to Sakura._'How does she know..'_

"Oh! I mean, uhm..ice cream!" 

"Strawberry." 

"Pink!" 

Itachi stopped, turned around to face Sakura and poked her head. "Sakura." He said dryly then continued to walk. 

Sakura halfy blushed then opened her mouth to say something...but nothing came out. Sakura held her throat and tried to say something. She stopped walking and tried to say something again. _'What...happened?'_

"Sakura, wait one more min. and you lose." Itachi said. 

Sakura looked up and saw something, the walls, they had bodies on them..and they were moving. 

_'Itachi...'_Sakura thought._'I..I can't speak.'_ She looked ahead of her and saw Itachi walking deeper into the cave. Trying to catch up to him. Something wrapped around her ankle, causing her to fall._'..I..Itachi..'_

==== 

**weird huh? yeah, anywho, itachi's ooc. yeah, okay. **


	5. silence to loud

**koko chan: i;m bacc!! boohyah!!!! thanx Phoenix20043!!!!**

====== 

Sakura struggled to get up, she imediately took out a kunai and turned around to her ankle. Her eyes widened. 

Sakura opened her mouth to scream, but because of her lost of voice she started to whack at the thing grabbing her, breathing hradly, and scared she looked at the thing that grabbed her...a hand. 

_'Alright, I feel violated.'_ Sakura thought as she got up and ran to catch up to Itachi. 

As she was running she felt something move. Looking at the walls, the bodies were moving. She mentally screamed and ran even faster. 

--Itachi--- 

Itachi had long noticed that Sakura was gone, he alse noticed that he could no longer speak. So far, he killed so many bodies he lost count._'Sakura, what could she be doing now..?'_ Itachi scolded himself for not paying attention to Sakura. As another body flunged at him, Itachi killed it in an istant and just then he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

_'Sakura?'_ Itachi mouthed to her. Sakura just looked at him, her face expression looked as if she was about to faint. 

Then the rumbling began. Itachi carried Sakura and ran as fast as he could to the end of the entrance, if he tried using any jutsus..there was a possibility of a cave in. Not only that, if he ran to fast, he could drop Sakura. 

_'Well, isn't this peachy...'_ Itachi thought as he dodged some flying bodies. He looked around for an opening but only found more paths, more rocks, and more bodies. Things were not looking too good. As soon as he was about to give up hope, Itachi's senses caught something. 

_'Dear little brother, you've actually had the guts to follow me.'_ Itachi smirked because he knew this was a good oppurtunity to lose the bodies being flung at him. Sakura gazed up slightly at Itachi who only returned a glance. Carefully, Itachi hid both himself and Sakura around a boulder and then...boom. 

--sasuke--- 

Sasuke dodged, left, right, up, down. Everywhere he looked, there were bodies and rocks. After throwing another kunai, Sasuke began to wonder if he went in the right direction. Sasuke began to take out another kunai when a familier chakura caught his attention. 

_'No..it can't be..Itachi?'_ Sasuke shook his head in dibelife, but after another kunai Sasuke soon felt another chakura._'Now it's Sakura? Damn, she must be here then..and that must mean..'_ Sasuke's eyes widened. He decided he had no time for kunais and decided on a jutsu. Fire. 

..boom. 

--sakura itachi--- 

Sakura's eyes windend as she saw flames come out of one side of the cave. _'Flames?? Could it be..no..it couldn't..'_Sakura wondered. Itachi caught her face and decided that if she knew Sasuke, it was better off if she didn't meet him. Itachi lead Sakura out from behind the boulder and motioned her to follow. Sakura, obviously obeying, looked around. _'I know this chakura is Sasuke's though..but..why would he follow me?'_. Sakura looked in front of her and silently gasped. A body was hanging over from Itachi looking as is it could strike any minute. Sakura tried to run but felt another tug at her foot. Sighing, she looked down in horror again. 

_'Woo hoo, another dead guy...'_ Sakura looked up again and her throat went dry. Now the body was ready to strike at Itachi and there was nothing she could do. _'Oh my god...they're going to kill him right in front of me? No fair!! Oh god..I can't move..no..Itachi, Itachi..._

**"...ITACHI!! MOVE IT YOU BAKA!!!!"** Sakura felt her hands to her throat. _'Wow, I actually let my innerself out..wait..I can talk!'_ Sakura looked around to find the bodies covering their ears. _'Cave of silence!!! The're afraid of sound!!'_

Being as talented as Itachi was, he was able to dodge without Sakura's yell. His eyes widened of course when she did. 

"How..can a weak girl break the sound barrier in this cave?" Itachi asked himself. 

"I am not weak!!!" Sakura yelled. Again, the bodies covered their ears. 

"No, but your loud! Now come on!" Itachi yelled before the bodies started up again. He grabbed Sakura's wrist and started to the end of the cave. 

"Hey..." Itachi started as he was still running. 

"What?" Sakura asked. Her wrist was getting a little sore. 

"How was it..that you were able to break the sound barrier in this cave?" 

"I guess it depends on your will power. When that body was going to stab you, the only thing I could think about was how to get you to move. Not about the bodies attacking me." 

Itachi looked onto to Sakura's face. A small blush was slightly visible. He smirked. 

"How intresting." 

"I couldn't help thinking I sensed Sasuke kun's presence in the cave." 

_'Sasuke...kun?'_ Itachi asked himself. "Your imagination." 

--Sasuke---- 

Sasuke had heard Sakura's yell and became slightly offended. 'Itachi move it you baka?' was she really on his side? Other than that, was he really there? 

"Now...I have become more determined." Sasuke hurried out to find the entrance, he was going to find Sakura and kill his brother. Yeah, that was a good plan. 

--Naruto--- 

Naruto slurped some more ramen. His instncts told him something was happening, he just didn't know what. 

"I hope Sakura chan is alright, I wouldn't want anything bad happening. OoOOoOoooOOo and if Sasuke somehow gets her in a bad condition..I'll beat the crap out of him!!!" Naruto yelled and punched his fist in the air. He slurped up the last of the noodles and held his bowl out to the surprised wiater. "More!!!" 

The waiter sweatdropped and took the bowl. This was Naruto's tenth going to to eleventh... 

--sakura itachi--- 

Itachi and Sakura ran long enough for Sakura to beg Itachi to stop before her wrist fell off. Itachi checked his senses and figured Sasuke wouldn't be catching up to them anytime soon. 

Since the question had always been on his mind, Itachi finally asked, "How do you know Sasuke?" 

Sakura looked up and stared at Itachi. Itachi caught her glance and said, "If you don't want to say anything you don't have to." 

Sakura shook her head. "I'm in the same team as him. Though, I'm the weakest out of all of us, so I took up this mission." 

"The "weak" part wasn't part of the question, but okay." Itachi shrugged. _'Why didn't I see this? I only knew the kyubi was on his team..I never read anything about her..'_

Sakura got up and started to walk again, "Up next!!! River of Sorrow!!!" 

======= 

**koko chan: yeah...short chappie..weird chappie..i'll update soon ^-^ **


	6. writing to spelling AU note

**koko chan: GOD pplz!!I KNOW ITACHI IS OOC!!! look at the freaking summary!!! .:points:. okay, in the manga we can kinda pretyy guess itachi's personality...bloody..cold...thirsty for strength..stuff like that. but not enough to prove it. ok ok ok, so many killing off the uchiha clan was a litto overrated. But plz. it's hard for me to just try to make everyone not as ooc and get the story moving on how i want it to be. **

yeah...maybe when i become better at writing and SPELLING i can make Itachi less ooc. aite? 

-dragon has fallen...- 

kokorodragon 


End file.
